In Our Sites
by hurriCADE
Summary: "Facebook is hardly 'official,' Bree. It's just a social website." - The girls decide to update their relationship on Facebook, though Aubrey's a little apprehensive on the idea. A fluffy oneshot. Established Triple Treble/ABC/Bechaubrey.


**A/N: So, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've posted anything; college completely saps creative juices out of my being:/ Now that I'm nearing the end though (only one more exam to go!) I've been hit with renewed inspiration; I'm hoping to get some more fics done this summer break:3**

**This was inspired by a prompt thing by thethreesentencefics on Tumblr; Triple Treble - Facebook. (Go check them out, cuz they're aca-awesome:D) It was initially written in three sentences, because that's what the challenge was, but I decided to expand it into a oneshot, cuz reasons. As a sidenote, who saw the script picture of Pitch Perfect 2 that's all blurred out and stuff? From what some fellow fandomers have deciphered, it looks like they might be singing Timber in PP2!:D Aaand, from what I've seen, Brittany Snow's hair is red again (for real this time)! Stoked shipper is stoked:D**

**As a side note, there's a bit of jerk!Jesse mention in this; if you like Jesse, then this is a warning to you:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but you know. I do not. So, yeah. I don't own Pitch Perfect. Nor do I own Tumblr or Facebook.**

* * *

"Wait," Chloe spoke, eyebrows scrunching as she flicked carefully through her profile settings, "can we even set three way relationships on Facebook?"

"Beats me," Beca shrugged in response, temporarily looking away from her laptop screen to glance at the two beautiful seniors beside her. "I hardly ever use Facebook."

"I really only use it for the Bellas. I honestly wasn't aware you could put your relationships on here," Aubrey admitted from in between Chloe and Beca, the two girls curled up into either side of her. She was also flicking through her settings on her phone, though her face resembled that of mild confusion and apprehension as she stared at the mass of different Facebook settings.

"I'm sure if we all just change our relationship status at the same time it'll have the same effect," the brunette suggested, clicking lazily to a different tab as she waited for their plan of action to be decided on.

"I think that would work," Chloe commented without lifting her gaze from her phone screen, nodding her head approvingly. "What do you think, Bree?"

"Seriously Mitchell? Get off Tumblr, we're supposed to be making serious relationship decisions here,"Aubrey chided, nudging Beca's shoulder with her own.

"It's not that serious of a decision really," the DJ sighed, reluctantly yet obediently switching back to her Facebook tab. "Everyone already knows we're dating. This is just like, a confirmation of that I guess."

"Yeah, but still," the blonde mumbled, scrolling around on her phone as she gnawed her lower lip.

"Hey, it's okay," Chloe reassured Aubrey, picking up on the other girl's anxiousness. She grabbed the blonde's free hand with her own, gripping it reassuringly as she massaged it with her thumb. "Why are you getting so worked up over this?"

"I guess I'm just nervous. This is like... our official coming out for our relationship, in a sense," Aubrey explained, eyebrows arching upward as she shifted her worried gaze over to the redhead. "What if someone says something?"

"Aww, Bree. There's nothing to worry about," Chloe said, lifting Aubrey's hand to her mouth so she could place a couple quick kisses on the blonde's knuckles. "No one will say anything. There's no need to work yourself up."

"And besides, Facebook is hardly 'official,' Bree. It's just a social website," Beca reassured with a light chuckle, moving to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. The contact comforted Aubrey, having both her girlfriends so close and cuddled up with her - Chloe gripping her hand firmly from one side and Beca's head softly resting against her other side - , and she felt a bit of tension leave her body as she let out a slow shaky breath.

"Yeah, I guess..." she mumbled softly, nodding her head in agreement.

"The most we'd probably get is a few likes on each of our updates," Choe added. "Maybe a few general congratulatory comments, but that's it."

Beca peered up at Aubrey. "And who cares what anyone else says? It's _our_ relationship, not theirs. Besides, everyone here was okay with it when they found out. Well, everyone that matters anyway," the brunette softly backtracked, remembering how upset Jesse had been when he found out his crush was in a three way relationship. He had reacted in a rather childish way, his face a mix of shock, disgust, and anger as he began trashing the girls' relationship, hurling harsh words and accusations of leading him on at the poor DJ. Beca had at first been hurt by the reaction of whom she had thought of as a good friend, but now his opinion hardly mattered to them anymore; Jesse had taken to avoiding them, choosing to brood in silence whenever he saw the three of them together. Unbeknownst to the brunette, part of the reason Jesse had decided to keep to himself was because of a certain confrontation, paired with a few colourful threats, from the two Bella co-captains after Beca had come by their apartment practically in tears as a result of Jesse's tantrum.

"Beca's right, babe. The Bellas were all super supportive of us, and if we use Bec's idea of just changing our relationship status without including names, none of our family members will be able to figure it out. You have nothing to worry about, I promise," Chloe spoke, resting her chin on Aubrey's shoulder as she stared up at the blonde.

"I suppose you're right," Aubrey sighed, her shoulders slumping as she gave a gentle smile to the redhead. Chloe only chuckled, moving in for a quick kiss.

"Aren't I always?" she asked teasingly.

"_Weeeelllll._"

"I didn't ask you, smart ass," Chloe remarked playfully at the brunette, leaning over Aubrey to tackle the smaller girl in a hug.

"Ah, no! _Beale!_" Beca screeched as she weakly attempted to squirm out of Chloe's hold, scrunching up her nose with a grin and a giggle as the older girl peppered sloppy playful kisses all over her face.

"Geez!" the blonde remarked at the wriggly redhead stretched across her lap, laughter erupting from her throat as she saw Chloe's method of attack, and the face the brunette was making in response. Chloe chuckled, giving Beca one last lingering kiss, this time on the DJ's lips, before she straightened up into her spot, casting a wide grin at Aubrey.

"Sorry Bree!"

"Sorry not sorry."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's response, smiling fondly. "You're such a pain, Mitchell," she said, moving in to steal a kiss for herself from the small brunette.

"I do try, Posen," Beca mumbled against Aubrey's lips, smirking as the blonde pulled away. "Now, about this Facebook thing?"

"Right," Aubrey said, taking a breath and straightening up in her spot as her girlfriends sank into her sides again. "So, we're just changing our relationship statuses?"

"Yup, that's probably the easiest way," Chloe said with a nod, reaching over to point out the proper setting option for Aubrey on her phone when she saw the blonde's lost expression. "You really don't use Facebook much, do you?" Chloe teased, chuckling.

"I told you, I only use it for Bella stuff," Aubrey defended, a sheepish grin adorning her face as she tapped the options Chloe directed her to. "Okay, I think I've got it now."

"Kay," Chloe returned her attention back to her phone, tapping a few things. "Should we all just do it at the same time?"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Beca, get off Tumblr."

"Sorry," the brunette grinned sheepishly, switching back to Facebook. "I'm all set though. Just have to click confirm."

"I'm ready too."

"So am I."

The three girls exchanged glances, small smiles adorning their faces and cutting through any remaining apprehension.

"On three?" Aubrey suggested.

"Wait, on three or after three?"

"Beca!"

"I'm kidding! On three." They all nodded simultaneously, cursors and fingers hovering over the bold 'confirm' button on each of their devices' screens. "Ready?"

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

And they all clicked, each of their profiles simultaneously updating to read '_in a relationship._'

* * *

**A/N: I hope to get more out soon, but for now, this is what you get:3 Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts! All of your thoughts! Every single thought! Give them to meee:O**

**So random question for you: How are you with Facebook? Do you use it often? Do you use it never? Are you a Facebook expert? Do you even have Facebook? I, personally, suck at Facebook; the only reason I haven't deleted mine yet is because I have some friends on there that I don't really keep in contact with, but still enjoy the... I dunno, presence of. And I use the chat thing every so often. Other than that though, I'm basically Facebook clueless. Hell, after I wrote this, I had to go onto Facebook and temporarily change my relationship status just to see if you _could_ submit an 'in a relationship' thing without names. Facebook hates me I swear; we have so many disagreements, and I can never figure things out with that website. Blegh. What about you? Love Facebook? Hate it? Are you a pro at it? Do you suck at it like me? I wanna know!**

**Don't worry, I'm friendy:D**

**~;3'~hurriCADE~;3'~**


End file.
